


With Hands Twice Tied

by something_safe, tuesdaysgone



Series: OT4-verse [1]
Category: Bandom, Comics RPF, Gerard Way - Fandom, Grant Morrison - Fandom, Hesitant Alien - Fandom, Kristan Morrison - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Consensual extramarital relations, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome, fourways, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/something_safe/pseuds/something_safe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/pseuds/tuesdaysgone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Morrisons go to see Gerard perform in Glasgow's O2 theatre, and later, in a hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Hands Twice Tied

**Author's Note:**

> If the Ways aren't actually in a polyamorous fourway with the Morrisons, they should be.

Gerard sat and stared in the mirror, fussing with his makeup. There was nothing wrong with it, but someone from the venue had just radioed that they were bringing the Morrisons to his dressing room and he couldn't sit still. The door went and he was across the room before he could stop himself: casual was not something he was able to pull off without a huge amount of self restraint. He cracked the door, trying to fake it anyway, then beamed.

"K- Grant-!"

"Don't you look pretty," Kristan said with a crooked smile.

Gerard immediately blushed; threw his arms around her in a tight hug. "Says you, you look like a Greek sculpture, Jesus. Oh man-" he hugged her tighter then, a little bit of his homesickness ebbing at her warmth.

"What is this, a floor show?" Grant nudged them both back in the dressing room and shut the door firmly behind himself.

Ignoring his snarking, Gerard immediately released Kristan from his grasp and enveloped Grant instead. "Shut up les Moz, act like you missed me."

"How should I do that?" Grant wrapped obligingly around Gerard, kissing his stubborn chin.

Gerard's answering grin was enough to make Kristan chuff incredulously. "Wee shit," she said affectionately, moving in when Grant extended his arm to her, huddling close, "s'like you've got a one track mind."

"That's not true, he's probably thinking of at least three other things right now," Grant murmured, kissing her temple.

"Oh yeah, I am, but most of them are still kind of related." Gerard grinned, then leant into Kristan once more, pressing a firm kiss to her cheek, like Grant's actions had reminded him he was allowed. "So good to see you, fuck, I wish Lin was here."

“It's been too long," Kristan agreed.

"Don't wish too hard, she'll get the same treatment the next time she's here without you," Grant reminded him gently, with a mean little smile: he wasn't afraid to call Gerard out on being a total attention hog all the time, be it with three partners or two. He was rewarded with a blush.

"At least she'd defend me," Gerard mimed offence, eyes wide.

Kristan chuckled. "Doubt it." She twisted a strand of his hair around her finger and tugged. 

"Ow-" he whined, partly for show, partly to cover up the dangerous lurch his stomach gave.

"Really?" Grant laughed.

Gerard laughed and ducked his head, forgetting he was still attached to Kristan and then wrinkling one eye shut when she held fast. "Guys, come on, I have to go on stage soon."

Grant cracked up at that. "Not much of an incentive to stop, I'm sure you've had woodies on stage before."

Gerard attempted indignation. "I have fuckin' not-!"

"Lie, according to your wife," Kristan cackled.

Gerard paused, then slowly turned red. Grant laughed again in delight, then nudged Kristan. "All right, all right, if we carry on like this we'll have the opposite problem."

"Too late for that--" Gerard flailed a bit, "I've not got enough blood in my body to maintain this level of embarrassment _and_ a boner."

Grant took his red face between his hands and kissed him gently. "We'll stop. For now."

Gerard went abruptly quiet, mollified entirely by the contact. Kristan smiled knowingly, chin tucked and teeth caught on her lower lip. 

"Think that sorted out which way the blood was headed, either way," she commented softly. There was a knock on the door for stage call and she pulled Gerard to face her; brushed down his suit with the same practised movement of someone who does it a lot. Then she leaned in to give him a quick kiss. "You look great. Get out there. We'll be watching."

"Okay-- one minute-" Gerard fumbled out his phone; took a couple of quick photos (to much eye rolling and laughing) and then headed toward the stage doors with a departing grin.

Watching him go, preparing to follow, Grant laughed and looped an arm around Kristan's shoulders. "Practically vibrating," he commented fondly.

"Only practically?" Kristan leaned in to kiss Grant's cheek. "Balcony or side stage?"

"Side, I always get someone pecking my ear when we go out there." 

Grant didn't sound resentful, just weary. He was social'd out. Kristan sympathised. They headed to the stage door, hanging at the side to catch the beginning of the first track.

"He's so much more confident than he was before the release," Grant murmured. He was incandescently, transgressively sexy. Impish with it. Channeling Bowie, perhaps; but all Grant could see was Gerard.

"You're here," Kristan told him, slipping an arm around his waist, "love is pretty transformative."

"It is, innit?" He tugged her closer, watched the show with fond eyes. Gerard killed every track, vocals so much stronger than Grant had heard them before, eyes brighter. He laughed a little at a feedback issue, in the midst of a lull in the set. Gerard laughed it off for a moment. When it continued and he got more and more frustrated, Kristan cocked her head and Gerard stalked over, breathing hard.

"Tech-! I need tech!" He waved his hands at one of the tech guys, who looked like he was trying his best to fix things but apparently wasn't having too much luck. He held up his hands to say "five minutes" and Gerard almost fluffed up like an angry cat.

"Alien technology interfering?" Grant said lightly, holding his eye.

Gerard took a breath; signalled to the band it'd be a few moments. He clearly itched to tell the crowd but with no mic it was gonna be tricky. He glanced at Grant again, and now his vibration was tangibly tension based.

"Keep shaking your hips like that, you'll break all the equipment," Grant teased him. He kept his hands to himself but made sure to fix his eyes on Gerard. Finally, he looked back; cracked a tight grin.

"It's gotta be your psychic hoodoo," he argued, "every other gig has been fine."

“Oh, yes, blame it on me." 

"You are good at breaking our electronics," Kristan mused. "He may have a point."

Grant didn't even bother to feign hurt, just bopped Kristan's hip with his own and rolled his eyes. There was a sudden squeal of feedback; the growing peal of screams from the crowd. Gerard bounced at the thumbs up from the tech guy and ran back on stage like he'd never left, making a show of huffing and sassing about it; spitting water and waxing lyrical about timing- about, from now on, how it was gonna be.

Kristan shook her head, stifling her laugh. "Fucken' bairn," she said, leaning into Grant. "You only encourage him." 

"Proud to," Grant said stubbornly.

She laughed louder this time, watching intently. "He's being a brat," she commented.

Grant nodded. He was enjoying it. "What're we gonna do about that, K?"

"You're not going to do anything because you're a soft touch," she replied, "but I'm going to put him down a notch."

"He'll thank you for that," Grant laughed. 

"He'd better," Kristan murmured.

"Manners make a man," Grant agreed.

She pinched his waist beneath his jacket. "You'd know."

He laughed; brushed a kiss to her knuckles. "I would." He liked to see the smile on her face; especially when Gerard sweetly dedicated a song to them. The rest of the show went without a hitch and when it was over, Gerard was suddenly nothing but electric. He made a beeline for them, sweat wet and make up smeared and delighted at their proximity.

"S'I good?" he grinned hopefully. 

"Yes, you were amazing," Kristan replied drily.

Gerard pouted. "Your sarcasm wounds me."

"Won't be the only thing," she snarked back, but she was smiling, and she wrapped him up in a hug. Grant watched smugly.

"M'so happy to see you," he heard Gerard mumble, voice indistinct against Kristan's neck, "I wanna to show you how much I missed you."

She petted his hair. "Yes, yes. Hug our Mozza and then finish up what you need to do, love."

Gerard reluctantly peeled himself away after giving Grant much of the same clutching treatment; getting changed and warm, then signing, was the next course of action. "Go say hi to the guys," Gerard urged them apologetically.

"We can entertain ourselves, don't worry," Grant waved him away.

Kristan laughed at the way Grant followed him out of the room with his eyes. "Dirty bastard," she murmured.

“D'you blame me, love? After all that -"

She interrupted him with a kiss, gaze just this side of heated when she pulled away. "You know I don't."

“You're much more patient than I am," he pointed out.

"Who isn't?"

"Gerard," Grant replied promptly.

She laughed. "I'll give you that."

"You better. Even he won't argue with that. And he argues with everything."

They exchanged meaningful looks, both sharing a fondly exasperated headshake. Gerard walked by the door with his PA, security and a harried looking guy who Kristan informed Grant was the venue manager. She checked her phone. "He wants to sign. Of course."

Grant rolled his eyes. "Bloody hippy."

"You hug everyone too, you great loon. How many photos do we have of you draped over folk?"

"It's different when they're at signings!" Kristan was now merely tolerating his whinging, he could tell. He grinned and gestured. "C'mon. You want a glass of wine while we wait for the boy wonder?"

"Yes, please," she replied immediately.

He excused himself, taking advantage of the attention being on Gerard to head to the bar. He texted him idly as he went. _Make it short yeah? You've got to carry on to Cardiff tomorrow and we need to catch up. x_

_I'll make it happen,_ Gerard promised immediately.

Grant handed Kristan her wine a few moments later, showing her the exchange on his phone as he sipped his own glass.

"Good, he's showing initiative. Maybe I'll give him some incentive."

"Oh?" Grant raised his eyebrows.

Kristan smirked and took out her phone. _Finish in an hour or you've earned a night's sleep on the floor, boy._

There was a few moments where they just waited, then Kristan's phone went off with a little, _Wha?? Yes boss!_

She hid her smirk with her wineglass but Grant knew it was there.

When Gerard came back to them, he was pink from the cold and from rushing. He was smiling, but as he drew near he looked around the empty corridor; closed the dressing room door behind him and dropped to his knees in front of Kristan, eyes wide.

"You can't text me shit like that while I'm signing, K..." he murmured, but he didn't sound bothered.

She stepped forward and ran a hand through his hair. "Is that how you talk tae me, boy?"

His blush was immediate and predictable. He leaned into her touch, shaking his head. "No... No. I'm sorry..."

"You've someplace nice booked?" she murmured.

"Yeah- not far." Gerard dropped his chin, leaning his forehead against her thigh gently. Grant, roused from watching by that, downed the rest of his drink.

"Let's go then, aye?"

"Car's waiting," Gerard mumbled into her skin.

Grant chuckled. "Of course it is." Picking up one of Gerard's bags, he hummed. "Kristan, tell the boy he can get up, will you? I want to go to a place with a lock." And a bed. That went without saying though.

She cupped his chin and pulled his face up, relatively gently. "Take us to the car, boy."

He nodded, standing up, taking her hand gently and turning to Grant. He smiled at the sight of him holding his things. "Follow me." His face was suffused with delight, but he was behaving. 

Once in the car, he slid in close beside Grant, tipping his head onto his shoulder and sighing in content when Grant twined gentle fingers into his hair. Grant sighed too.

"You pair of sops," Kristan said fondly, but she couldn't stop from taking a quick photo on her phone. By the time they were getting to the hotel, Grant was texting and Gerard seemed half asleep against him, eyes closed and mouth tilted in a small smile. Catching Kristan watching them, Grant smiled, tilting his head.

"Y'kay, hen?"

"Grand," she replied. "Must go easy on the boy, mustn't we? Look how tired."

"M'not tired," Gerard piped up, sounding pretty fucking tired.

"Don't lie," Kristan said, nudging him with the toe of her shoe. Grant chuckled when Gerard yawned widely.

"Don't wanna sleep, want you," he mumbled around it.

Kristan gave Grant another smile. The car finally pulled to a stop a few minutes later and Gerard shook himself awake again, traipsing into the hotel with Kristan and Grant in his wake. They gave him his space while he talked to the desk clerk. After a minute he waved the keys triumphantly, coming to help with their bags.

"Got a suite," he said shyly, letting Kristan herd him into the elevator.

"Splashed out for us, eh?" Grant teased, hooking a finger in Gerard's belt loop and tugging him closer.

"Always-" he grinned, going willingly, peering shyly at Grant from under the curtain of Kristan's fine hair. He was - like always - shifting seamlessly into the pliant state where it was their job to steer him, direct him. Grant just wanted to praise him, but he was easy.

"It's great, Gee," he said, smiling at Gerard's compelled closeness; the way he smiled wider and blushed- like always, "very nice."

"Bedroom's nicer," Gerard chirped back, and laughed when Kristan pinched him gently.

"Go," she told him. He only gaped at her for a split second before complying, peeling himself away with a tiny hint of reluctance to go through to the bedroom. Grant watched the door sigh shut behind him, then looked at her, expression open. "Be patient, I just want to see what he does in there," she said wryly.

"He'll sit and panic is what he'll do." Grant didn't sound particularly worried by this.

"For how long, until he decides to be good?" Kristan came over to kiss him.

Grant smiled, touching at her cheek, fingers lingering against her jaw. "What do you define good, love?"

"Naked and crawling helps," she laughed. At Grant's huff of agreement against her lips she pressed close, humming softly. "Naked and doing that trembling thing he does. Pretending not to be nervous by being a slut. Y'know? That's what I think good is."

Grant let out a quiet moan as her hands found him and squeezed. Her hair brushed his hands as he held her against him.

"Gonna let him suck your cock first," she murmured, teeth finding his lower lip, "how's that sound?"

"Yeah - good," he gasped.

She let go abruptly. "Let's go see what he's up to, then."

Grant sighed with relief and followed on her heels. Gerard was disappointing amounts of dressed in the bedroom, hovering awkwardly by the bedside with just his jacket shed. An ice bucket, champagne and two glasses sat on the dresser, with flowers. Not unusual offerings. At Kristan's appearance he immediately wrung his hands; touched unsurely at the side of his neck and, at her raised eyebrow, pulled off his t-shirt.

"Hi..." His shy smile was enough to make Grant look away; bite his lip.

Kristan chuckled. "Progress. Waiting for something in particular?"

"Permission?"

"An audience, more like," Grant interjected.

"See how well he knows you?" Kristan said. Gerard was slowly going red, flush creeping across his chest.

Grant laughed, stepping forward to cup his warm face in his hands. "Look at that, K." He grinned. "He does feel shame."

"Grant," Gerard protested weakly.

"Aye?" Grant's smile was intensely amused.

"I'm not ashamed of myself," he whispered. "I just want you."

"And we want you." 

"I've been good," Gee added hopefully.

Grant looked at Kristan; he didn't know what quantified as good these days, he was too soft a touch. He was more the ‘give Gerard anything he wants’ type.

"He has been good," she agreed, considering. Stepping close to Grant, she appraised Gerard with dark eyes for a moment while she made her decision. "Okay. Treats, aye? Kneel down."

He obeyed promptly, folding down onto his knees next to the bed, eyes fixed on Kristan. She sat on the edge of the bed beside him, leaning close to touch his cheek, unable to keep from petting him gently. "You want to suck Grant off so I can watch you? You look so good with your mouth full. How does that sound, pet?"

"Good," Gerard squeaked. "Please."

Kristan raised her head to look at Grant, smile magnetic. "Sound good to you?"

"Yes, love. Why don't you get comfortable?" He looked at Gerard. "You're not done performing yet."

"An actor's work is never done," Gerard quipped, but his voice was soft, smile coy, his eyes trained on Kristan now as she unbuttoned her shirt slowly, "like performing for you the most anyway."

"Be a good boy and you'll get a reward," she murmured. "Grant, your turn."

He laughed and shrugged off his jacket obligingly, always the quickest to get undressed for all their teasing Gee. He stripped his tie and belt and then went for his flies, smiling when two sets of eyes settled intently on his movements. Kristan looked eager, sure, which was still gratifying after all these years, but Gerard looked - transfixed.

"Y'all right there lad?" he asked, failing to keep the laughter out of the edge of his voice. 

Nodding, Gerard reached out as Grant slid down his zipper, biting his lip. "Yes- faster-"

Kristan reached out and smacked his shoulder, not terribly hard. "Patience." She smiled at the turn of his cheek; his obvious debate over arguing.

"I've been patient for weeks," he complained.

"So you should be in practice," she crooned.

Mollified, Gerard sank back on his knees; clasped his hands in his lap and turned his gaze pleadingly to Grant. As if to control the watering of his mouth, he licked his lower lip; sucked it and then let it drag back into place against the catch of one incisor. "Please, Grant," he said, quietly.

"Ah, very well." Grant stepped close, pushing his trousers and his briefs around his thighs. He curled his hand around the base of his cock; watched Gerard's mouth fall open at the sight and bit back a soft moan at the unfettered need in his gaze.

"Both of you, so enthusiastic," Kristan murmured. Grant flicked a glance at her, watched as her blouse slipped off her shoulder. She smiled, sharp.

"Well, we've got someone to be enthusiastic for," Grant pointed out. He was watching Gerard inch closer on his knees, eyes fixed on Grant's cock. Grant reached out for a handful of his fringe. "Steady. Wait for your mark." He looked at Kristan, unable to keep from grinning at the little whine Gerard let out. "Ready?"

"He's not actually drooling yet, but I suppose. Go on, you little tart."

"I can make him drool," Grant said with feeling, and Gerard laughed soft and short before he opened his mouth for Grant's cock; let his eyes slide shut when Grant tugged him in by his hair.

Kristan watched the way his tongue hit the tip first, like he couldn't help but automatically minimise the time before he could taste Grant. She swallowed as he dropped his jaw to take him in, knowing exactly what he was tasting; what he was trying to cram in. She sighed; glanced up at Grant. His face, when he was concentrating, went taut and sharp; it made her breath waver a bit.

" _Fuck_ ," he said, in the same instant she'd thought it. She watched him school his breaths; the experimental tilt of his hips. Gerard's eyes were closed, his lashes flickering and throat moving with the wet sucks of his mouth. He held onto her calf weakly with one hand, the other desperately keeping purchase on Grant's thigh. He looked so fucking needy, even like this. His love for Grant - for them -was pouring off of him in waves.

"Grant," Kristan said softly, because watching him- watching them- was enough to make her seriously regret her decision to sit the first round out.

"Yeah?" he breathed, shifting his eyes to her, devouring the swell of her breasts, the twist of her dark lipstick.

"Fuck," she said again, and her eyes darted back to Gerard; the way he was watching Grant now too, eyes hazy, cheeks flushed. She started to undo her jeans almost mindlessly. "You're so-- both--"

Grant smirked at her. "Yes, K?"

"Concentrate on what you're doing, I want him drooling." Despite the order, her voice was breathy.

"Keep an eye on us, then," Grant promised, stroking Gerard's cheek. "You can take me deeper, can't you, Gee?" His answer was an indistinct, pleading whine.

Grant stroked Gerard's hair again and started to thrust. Hands holding him steady, he fucked into Gerard's mouth, rocking a little deeper each time. Struggling to keep his throat loose, Gee tipped his chin up, choking and moaning around Grant urgently.

"Take it," Kristan said thickly, hand straying into her open fly. Gerard groaned and complied, jaw slacking as Grant thrust more sharply into the back of his throat.

"Kristan," Grant breathed.

"Don't come. Fuck his face," she arched slowly, one hand supporting her on the mattress behind her, the other working down the front of her panties, "don't stop-"

Grant gasped something in response; slowing down his hips and pulling Gerard's hair. His eyes darted between Gerard's mouth and Kristan's hand. Gerard was struggling to decide who to watch, too, panting, eyes glazed. But he was being good, working Grant's cock with his lips and tongue, opening for his thrusts. He whined softly when Grant petted through his hair. "You're so fucking good, Gee. Jesus, look at you taking all that. You look so good with your mouth full. Missed seeing you like this," he added, gasping in a breath and amending, "feeling you like this." He looked pleadingly at Kristan.

"What do you want? You want to come?" she said softly, a little breathless, hand working slowly in her jeans like she was pacing herself.

He did, but he didn't want to be done. "We've got all night."

"Stubborn," she told him. "Gerard," she ordered softly.

He pulled away momentarily to look at her, eyes blown, chin wet. His voice wasn't going to be up to much tomorrow but he'd rest it. It sounded a little hoarse now. "Mm-?"

"Undress our man there. Time t'join me on the bed."

He nodded, biting his lip at the sight of her now he finally had an opportunity to look. His gaze was so sweetly desperate Kristan almost wanted to strike that last order and just-

"You next, right?" he interrupted her inner monologue, voice splintered, "I get to taste you next."

"If you do as I ask," she corrected, watching Grant continue to stroke Gerard's hair.

Gerard smiled; turned to Grant and licked the trail of wet from the underside of his cock slowly, before leaning back to pull his pants down the rest of the way, pausing to undo his shoelaces with careful hands. He set the shoes neatly aside and folded the clothing, making a pile on a chair. He was slow and careful, despite the leaking bulge in the front of his own jeans. When he was finished, he looked at Kristan again, clasping his hands over his stomach, fidgeting but holding her gaze.

Kristan cocked an eyebrow at Grant, who murmured to her, "Now yours."

She undressed slowly, jeans first, then her shirt, bra, panties. She revelled in Grant's heated gaze; Gerard's almost pained look of need. She tossed the clothing on the floor, murmuring with approval when Gerard leaned over to pick it up and fold it. Grant sat next to her on the bed, and she pushed herself up to kiss him.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, and she laughed; arched into the heat of his palms against her breast as she kissed him. She felt Gee's fingers curve around her calf, and looked down. He was knelt in front of her, fingers of one hand tracing gently up the inside of her knee as he leant close.

"You said, if I did as I was told," he reminded, voice pleading. He was good at that, she'd admit; less so at being quiet. But she had to admit the pleading was half the fun. She waited for it now, letting Grant slowly kiss her neck, just watching Gerard with her eyebrow raised. "Please, K- let me- I'll do it good, I promise-"

Grant snorted gently; he loved this part too.

Gerard flushed, looking like he genuinely wasn't sure if he was going to be denied. "Please- I gotta taste you, please, K, I need to-"

"All right then," she relented, managing to sound resigned though he'd know it for a lie when he felt how wet she was already.

"Thank you-" he barely waited a beat before he was shouldering between her thighs. Hands carefully settling on her hips, he pulled her so the small of her spine was against the mattress edge, letting her weight rest on his shoulders as he pressed in close; licked deeply into the heat of her cunt, no fucking around.

Grant muffled her groan of surprise by licking into her mouth, fingers finding a nipple and pinching. She bridged weakly into the contact, starting to pant softly, shuddering as a particular flick of Gerard's tongue sent a sharp wave of something through her. His thumbs rubbed soft circles against her hips as he sucked, rhythmic pulls. Grant moved his mouth to her neck.

"Fuck," she breathed, tipping her head back. Gerard took the opportunity of her legs spreading wider to shift his chin a little; pulse his tongue into the hot mouth of her cunt, letting out a soft moan at the taste of her. She panted harder, clutching at Grant. "When he's done - all messed up - you -"

"I'll lick it all off," Grant promised her roughly.

"Fuck--" she took a fistful of Gerard's hair, the muscles in her thighs starting to shake. One of his hands slipped from her hip, and as he slid three fingers straight in, slick and full, she all but clawed at Grant's bare shoulder where she clung to him, crying out against his mouth. "He's so -"

"Good," Grant agreed, tugging her nipples, biting at her lips. "C'mon love."

She was close already, shaking at the beckoning of Gerard's fingers, the quick flick of his tongue over her clit and between his fingers. "Grant- fuck-!"

Grant chuckled and slid his fingers down to rub her too. She gasped at the low hum of delight that Gerard gave, tongue stroking slow and sure against where he fucked her with his fingers, wet and deep, Grant working fast circles over her clit. She tensed, knuckles white in Gerard's hair and nails cutting crescents into the meat of Grant's back.

" _Aah-_!" Grant kissed her as she gasped through an orgasm, free hand cupping her cheek.

Between her thighs, Gerard gasped at the clench of her around his fingers; salt against his tongue. He lifted his head when Kristan loosened her hold on his hair, eyes wide.

"Good boy," she told him. He shivered, gathering herself, then murmured. "What do you want as a reward?"

"That was a reward," he said, grinning, speech almost slurred.

"Flatterer," Grant told him. "You don't want to come, then?"

He blushed, ducking his head. "Yeah- yes please-"

"Kristan?" Grant murmured.

She gave him a little smile. "Hmm. Not sure. What do you think, love?"

"You know what I want," Grant said wryly.

"I know but I want to hear you say it." Smiling wider, eyes so warm.

"I want to fuck him," Grant murmured, kissing the side of her neck.

She hummed appreciatively, nodding. "Okay."

"While you play with him?" he added.

"Goes without saying." She looked at Gerard, patting the bed, just this side of condescending. "Come on love. Let's get you undressed." She smiled when he practically crawled onto the bed. Her hands trailed low on his stomach, and he arched; let out a soft whine when she brushed her thumb against the dark blot of damp on the front of his pants. Addressing Grant, she murmured, "How do you want him?"

Grant took a moment to consider. "On his back. You can sit on his face if he's too loud."

Kristan snorted. "He's always loud, aren't you love?" she whispered in his ear.

Gerard nodded, adding in a breath, "please," and Kristan laughed again as she pushed him onto his back on the mattress and undid his pants.

"Hands against the headboard, and don't think of moving them." She tugged the jeans down with his boxers, biting her lip at the sight.

"I have good taste, don't I?" Grant said smugly.

"You really do." She leant into Grant for a moment, just watching the rise and fall of Gerard's heaving chest. "All yours, Grant."

"Mm. K, love, did we bring lube?"

Kristan laughed. He was probably actually serious. "You're adorable, Mozza."

"If you didn't bring lube," Gerard said archly, watching Kristan go to the suitcase, "then someone is going on a twenty-four-hour Boots run."

"It would be you," Grant threatened.

"Shit, I know."

"He couldn't navigate a Boots, Grant, not up here. He'd get arrested for just looking like a hooker," Kristan chimed, finally returning with the lube.

"He would, wouldn't he?" Grant fondled Gerard's thigh to watch him squirm.

"I don't look like a hooker-" Gerard complained, but it sounded half-hearted even to him. He was still flushed and hard, dripping precome onto his belly, shivering at every instance of contact. "Grant- please-"

Grant pushed his thighs apart, holding out a hand for some lube. Kristan smirked and pressed some out onto his fingers.

"Oh, shit-" Overwhelmed, Gee screwed his eyes shut, arms straining with the need to touch. Grant pushed two fingers inside him, not even waiting to ease the way with one. "Fuck-!"

Kristan curled into Gee's side, shushing him softly as she reached down to cup him gently, fingers rubbing as she watched the movements of Grant's wrist. He whimpered and turned his head, seeking her kiss. She obliged, voice practically a purr. "You're so fucking cute, Gee..."

"Yeah?" he breathed happily against her lips.

She curled her fingers around his cock, stroking slick, teasingly slow. "God yes- such a good boy- so well behaved for us."

"Not just us, either. For Lindsey too." Grant laughed at the expression on Gerard's face as he crooked his fingers. He looked pale and flush all at once, expression contorted with the effort of restraining his noises, needing to listen to their voices.

"She-- mm- should be here," he slurred weakly, jaw dropping at another twitch of Grant's fingers, "we shoulda taken photos-- called--"

"Later," Grant promised. "You ready, love?"

"Yes- Jesus-"

Grant nodded and withdrew his fingers, slicking his cock generously. He met Kristan's gaze as he lifted Gerard's knees a little; smiled at her definitive nod. Pressing against Gerard's opening, he hesitated a moment before thrusting inside in one smooth motion.

Gerard gasped but kept his eyes open, fixed on Grant, jaw slack. He looked as close to euphoric as anything. Kristan stopped teasing him for a moment to kiss his temple. He shivered, turning his nose into her cheek, arms shaking weakly as Grant drew back slowly before sliding right back in. "Fuck--!"

"That was a bit loud," Kristan teased.

"I- I can't help it-" he gasped again as Grant picked up a pace, pulling his knees up helplessly, " _oh god-_ "

Grant bit back a noise of his own. "Always running your mouth, Gee."

"Usin' my- ah- mouth's all I'm good at..."

"Not all," Kristan murmured, starting to stroke him again, matching Grant's speed.

Starting to pant harder, Gerard aborted his attempt to grab at her, trying to keep his fucking hands where they should be, so wound up he was shaking, trying hard not to come in the two minutes Grant had been inside him. He shrank from Kristan's touch a little, "not yet- please, fuck-" He licked his lips, then nosed along her neck and down, straining to get his mouth on her nipple.

She indulged him for a moment, letting out a soft, sharp breath of want, and when he broke and moved his hands she barely noticed until he was pulling her, urging her to kneel up and over his shoulders so she faced Grant. She shivered at his arms winding around her waist, hands covering her tits as he licked up into her again. She met Grant's gaze and keened softly. Grant shifted to kiss her, making Gerard gasp.

"Thought you'd end up there, somehow," he gritted, pressing deep, keeping his hips snug against Gerard's ass as he rocked deeper, murmuring against her mouth, "you look so good sat on his fucking face like that- "

Grant's thrusts made Gerard moan, which made Kristan keen, a cycle he couldn't possibly want to stop. He kept going, faster and harder, wrapping one hand around the back of Kristan's neck to keep her close, holding Gerard with the other.

"Fuck," Kristan breathed, with an amount of feeling Grant could relate to, "fuck- fuck-"

Gerard was still moaning against her, struggling more and more to keep licking her out, his body drawing tighter, toes curling where his ankles crossed in the middle of Grant's back. They were controlling everything: his movements, his noises, his breathing. He loved them so fucking much he couldn't even think. With Grant inside him, Kristan over him, he felt useful, loved, complete- the only thing that was missing was Lin, and when he got back to her, he would make sure she got the blow by blow of the whole thing.

Thinking of her sparked another shot of heat inside him with the rock of Grant's cock and he gasped, fingers pressing pale stars into Kristan's flanks as his orgasm threatened him again, so ready, brimming with need. He was desperate not to come yet, not to let it be over, but he was aching with arousal now, slick with sweat and want.

"Grant," he cried out, muffled by Kristan's skin.

Grant picked up the pace of his thrusts a little, groaning softly when Kristan cried out; gasped and tipped her head back where Gerard was obviously letting Grant's frenetic motions trigger his own. Her eyes were closed now, but he couldn't take his off of her. "You going to come again, K?" he said softly, and his own orgasm was hovering impatiently at his core, restrained barely by sheer force of will. He watched Gee's hands on her; heard the wet lap of his tongue and the weak cry of need it triggered. 

"Yeah," she whimpered.She shivered again, biting her lip when Gerard suckled on her clit again. She bucked down sharply, holding onto his ribs for purchase. "Yes- there, fuck- don't stop-"

Gerard didn't stop, and Grant watched Kristan tense and then come with a gasp. He slowed his movements to watch her; kissed her and laughed when Gee gave the worlds most pathetic whine of need. As soon as he felt her relax, he sped up his hips again, holding tight to Gerard's thighs.

Kristan moved to settle behind Gee; pull his head into her lap and stroke his hair back as he tensed up, panting fast and desperate now. Before he could forget his promise, Grant leant in to kiss him; lick the taste of her from his cheek and lips. Letting out a weak groan, Gerard tensed; addressed Kristan when Grant finally pulled away, voice pleading. "Can- can I?"

"Yeah, love," she murmured.

Grant folded Gee's thighs back again to kiss her, then he cupped his face, pressed a mimic of the kiss to his lips and fucked him faster, hard enough that Gee grabbed at his shoulders. "Come on, you heard her."

In answer, Gee only cried out, tensed, and came with a weak moan, floored by the intensity of it. Grant felt his body start to tighten and kept thrusting hard and fast until he drove himself over that same ledge, flooding into Gerard's body in a few rough snaps of his hips before finally letting himself collapse.

Stillness settled over the room for a moment, perforated only by their collective breathing. After a while, Gerard spoke, voice hoarse. "I came so much I thought I was peeing."

Kristan chuckled thickly. "Oh, Gerard, never change."

"I got really nervous-!"

Grant found his mouth and kissed him. "Didn't seem to stop you," he uttered. 

"Well I figured, in for a dime...." Gerard grinned shyly, tipping his head up as Kristan kissed his forehead, then shifted to lie down beside him as Grant extricated himself and curled into his other side. "'S'I good?" he mumbled into Grant's shoulder.

"Perfect. Always," Grant breathed. He leant to kiss Kristan, prepared to pass the hell out, but Gerard sat up. 

"I gotta go call Lin. I won't be long."

He slipped out of bed and Grant slipped into the vacated space next to Kristan. They watched him pad naked through to the suite. Grant pulled Kristan in close, smiling.

"Don't like him leaving," Grant mumbled into Kristan's hair after a moment.

"What do you mean?" She stroked his cheek gently, pliable and relaxed. Then she laughed. "You wanted to have a cuddle, did you?" Grant made a face and she laughed harder. "He'll be back in a minute. You've got me, and he misses the wife."

Grant smiled softly. "I have got you. And more besides," he added, looking at the door. Gerard was visible through the chink, talking animatedly on the phone, probably to Bandit, if the emphatic gesturing was anything to go by.

Grant let himself relax again. He contented himself with kissing Kristan's shoulder, cradling her close gently until Gerard reappeared, kneeling onto the bed to crawl up on Grant's other side. He hummed softly. "Lin says she loves you. And tomorrow we should Skype."

"Can't wait," Kristan told him.

"Me neither," Grant echoed, but he sounded half asleep. 

Gee smiled and kissed behind his ear gently. "Sleep?" 

"S'long as you stay," Grant said, folding his arms around Gerard.

"I'll stay. Of course I'll stay." He tucked himself under Grant's chin, fingers finding Kristan's and lacing there on his waist. "Wanna all be together again," he murmured.

Gerard sighed, nodding. "We will. Christmas, right?"

"Right," Kristan replied. "Now pipe down, you two."

Gee kissed her hand , then Grant's shoulder, and obeyed.


End file.
